hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23
Episode 23 is the twenty-third chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Pendragon is doing a lesson about potions, but no one seems in the mood for it. Monica, finding the atmosphere in the room unbearable, interrupts the lesson and suggests to go to the beach. Pendragon objects he wanted to do an exam about potions later, but Monica suggests to make it at the beach using marine ingredients. Nico immediately supports her idea while the twins stay silent, so Monica starts to drag Dani with her. Pendragon asks Dorian if he isn't going, to which he answers he doesn't feel like it. However, he eventually gives in when Pendragon remembers him it is still an exam. At the beach, Monica watches pleased as Dani starts to smile back again. Nico immediately challenge Dani at a swimming race, and she happily runs after him. She doesn't go far, though, as Monica grabs her to put the sunscreen on her pale skin. While Monica explains the importance of using sunscreen, Dorian finally arrives at the beach. Monica asks Dani to tell her brother to put the sunscreen on too, but she answers the princess could do it herself. Monica explains Dorian is angry at her, which Dani denies as she thinks her brother is just on a bad mood. However, when Dani talks to Dorian on Monica's behalf, she realises her brother is indeed angry at the princess. Nico and Dani start to play again, with Nico promising to teach Dani how to swim properly, while Monica and Dorian read the book the master gave them. While he swims, Nico sees a fish approaching, which scares him since he is still small in form. Dani bursts laughing as she sees Nico climbing on her lifesaver to escape from the fish. Dani notices, though, how fast Nico is at swimming even when his body is so small. Nico blushes and comments that's because he is an expert at swimming. Then he sits on her lifesaver and confesses he is happy to see Dani smile again, as he thought she had completely lost her trust on non-magical people like him. Dani admits she had never imagined something like that could ever happen to her even if her parents warned her many times about it. She says what happened was mostly due to her inexperience since she had never let her house before, and that she never thought some people could hate witches that much. Still, she explains there is no way she wouldn't trust Nico, as overall he was the one who saved her that day. He retorts he couldn't do anything, but she explains that he did enough when he went to call Monica and Mark. Also, she knows he would have beaten up those bad men if he wasn't so small because of her. Nico blushes again at her praises as affirms with decision that no matter what happens, he will always be on the witches' side, her side. Characters in Order of Appearance *Pendragon *Monica *Daniela Wytte *Dorian Wytte *Nico *Carlo (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes